broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
White Lightning (OC)
WHITE LIGHTNING Male Pegasus, 26 If you were to ask somepony, one who knows him or sees him often enough, they may agree that Lightning could be described as care free or casual, and note a certain confidence in his stride, Very down to Earth - For a Pegasus. His friends would go on to call him fun loving, light hearted and "One of the Good Ones". With his quiet confidence and "Never Have Doubt" attitude, there comes a certain dynamic that makes him easy for other ponies to look up to. Though he is no leader or center of attention in his own mind, there is still an undeniable way about him, some unspoken charisma that comes from his untroubled outlook. Typically, to his way of thinking, he only does what needs to be done, when it needs to be done - He just does it very, very well. On that note, its no secret that this is one pony who can get a little cocky. Though, its usually at least marginally deserved, and almost always in good fun. This nature in his attitude is largely reminiscent of this days as a younger colt, when his veins were filled with fire, when he would never turn down a competition, when he'd strive to be the best at anything he could and live for the sheer challenge, personal notoriety and bragging rights of being the Pegasus on top of the world. Its rare even now for him to resist a challenge when one is issued, though, he indulges for different reasons than he once did - less for the purposes of boasting and more to prove himself that he still has "what it takes", to remind himself of simpler times, or even for the thrill and fun of the venture. On the job, his work encompasses many aspects of weather, though his main area of expertise is in storm clouds. While working with storms, he is seen to be a different pony. He knows the dangers of storm clouds and lightning when one doesn't take care with them. Additionally, his love for this aspect of his job ensures that he spends as much time as it takes to get it right, as best as he can. Other aspects of his work are subject to slacking for any reason he can think of though, especially if and when boredom sets in, but with his passion, he is starkly on top of things. Lightning has always had a thing for storms. To him, building them is a work of art, each cloud a masterpiece. When a storm is on the horizon, whether his own creation or otherwise, he is calm and somber. Filed with a light anticipation both quiet and still. These are his favorite times. Some joke that he has a sixth sense about lightning bolts, that’s not far from the truth. He seems to know the timing, location, arc and type of bolt in his vicinity, right down to the air molecules that surround them. While it may just be his intricate knowledge and studies, when asked, he will divulge that he can sense the positively and negatively charged molecules as they draw nearer to one another, creating a perfect mix for a white hot flash of light. While he can't explain exactly how, he has theorized that this phenomenon came to him from the very lightning bolt that gave him his cutie mark all those years ago, and that since then, over time, bolts of lightning in the distance have become more and more noticeable to him, in a different way than usual. Appearance; White Lightning's coat is a very light brown, and he sports a shaggy mane and tail that are colored as a dark blonde, bordering on brown. His cutie mark is an encircled, single, simple white lightning bolt. He obtained his cutie mark as a young colt, after being stricken by lightning. Additionally, White Lightning has a Wing Speed of 13.2. Category:OC Category:Pegasus Category:Male Category:Bronie, Male, Pegasus